jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
SWAT Van
Overview The SWAT Van is a vehicle that can be driven only by players who own the SWAT Gamepass, and can be acquired at the far right of the parking lot in the Prison. It travels at an average speed and can hold up to 4 players: the driver; one passenger next to the driver; one who can sit in the top area of the vehicle and use the turret/minigun, which requires the SWAT Gamepass and BOSS Gamepass; and another player who can sit on the rear seat & also use firearms and/or items. The handling is also very great for pursuing Criminals (as this vehicle was intended to do). While slow compared to other cars, its large mass allows it to perform stunt jumps at a much slower speed than other faster cars like the Lamborghini or Bugatti, and also block off a passage so a hostile car is not able to pass. At first, only somebody with a keycard could drive it out of the prison, as it is the only place it spawns. But now, there is a ramp in the prison, so you are able to just drive on it and use rocket fuel to get it out. However, this is still an issue for people that don't have much Rocket Fuel. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-07-08 at 11.15.20 PM.png|''The rear of the SWAT Van.'' Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 11.47.22 AM.png|''The left side of the SWAT Van.'' Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 11.47.42 AM.png|''The right side of the SWAT Van.'' Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 11.48.05 AM.png|''A bird’s eye view of the SWAT Van.'' Screen Shot 2018-07-06 at 9.07.55 AM.png|''The SWAT Van with police sirens.'' Screen Shot 2018-07-08 at 11.14.55 PM.png|''The SWAT Van with its headlights on.'' Trivia * When it was first added, the SWAT Van had no sirens. but then in a later update, it received sirens. Then once more in the 2017 Winter Update, it spawned without sirens and could only receive them if a police officer entered the vehicle. * Before the Weapons/Items Update, the SWAT Van didn't have a minigun or any self-defense, and the player in that seat would just sit on the roof. Some say it was better without the minigun as you now need the SWAT/BOSS gamepass to sit in that seat. Plus, person seating on the roof could easily take down the opposing team by aerial vehicle shooting. * Like the Camaros that spawn at the Police Stations, the SUV, the Helicopter, the UFO, and the BlackHawk, it only spawns in a specific color. * The SWAT Van has special SWAT signs on its sides. * The SWAT Van can run over supercars with raised or high suspension, and if the supercar has low or normal suspension. * This vehicle resembles a modified SWAT version of the Mercedes-Benz G Class. * It is common to see Criminals using this vehicle to hop over the fence to escape Prison. * This vehicle specializes in moving the giant soccer ball (football) for the Dual Flag Spoiler Event. * As of the Weapons/Items Update, the SWAT Van now has a Vehicle Minigun on the roof, or in the place of the previous third (passenger) seat on the vehicle. Now, when using the minigun, you stand. * Even though this vehicle is designed for the Police, it is more oftenly used by Criminals because a minigun can't help the Police much, as the miniguns cannot pop tires. * It was the first emergency vehicle to be added to the game. Category:Vehicles Category:Police Category:Gamepass Exclusive Category:Minigun